Broken Hearts
by BWills1
Summary: A sad but cute story of two girls in love...not everyone has a happy ending, Will be made into a short story :)


A heart is a special and fragile thing, it can hold so much passion, love and warmth and most importantly life. but if something happens to the heart, it can bring so much hurt and devestation to so many people and wreck dozens of lives. I learnt that the hard and painful way...

2 years ago,

Me and Sian are both sitting outside our local doctors consultation room awaiting Sian's recent test results. After a short and quiet wait Dr Brown call us both into her office.

"so how are both of you doing today?" Dr Brown asked both of the girls

"Yeh i'm ok thank you" Sophie replied

"Im good, just a bit anxious about my results I guess" Sian replied nervously

"Right well im afraid it's not good news, as you know we've been keeping a close eye on you and the results show that your heart hasn't shown any signs of improvement since we last checked you'' Dr Brown said

"So what does that mean?" Sophie asked

"Well it basically means that Sian needs a new heart'' Dr Brown replied

''Wait! what? I thought that it wouldn't come to this, I thought that it wouldn't come to me needing a transplant'' Sian questioned Dr Brown

''Originally yes, we did think that you wouldn't need a transplant but nothings set in stone. We've put everything into consideration and i've decided that you need a donar urgently due to the fact the heart has become increasingly weaker of the past couple of months, which means you're now on the waiting list for a new heart because it's only a matter of time before your's pack's in'' Dr Brown infromed both girls

''Well what's the chances of me finding a donar?'' Sian asked Dr Brown

''Theirs a waiting list and there's quite a few patients before yourself so I really couldn't tell you. You could be waiting from anthing to a month or even a year'' Dr Brown said while passing a leaflet over to Sian.

''But i don't exactly have a year to wait for a donar do I?'' Sian said while looking down at her hands

''I know love, you've just got to be patient'' Dr Brown warmly smiled at Sian

''I know...it's just frustrating, Soph are you ok, you're dead quiet? Sian said whilst turning around to look at Sophie

''Huh...yeah, it's just a lot to take in, I honestly thought it wouldn't get to this'' Sophie said as she grabbed Sian's hand

''Hmmm, me neither'' Sian added

''Is there anything else you two would like to ask me before you go?''Dr Brown asked

''Erm nope, i think that's pretty much all we need to know, i mean we already know about everything elso so...'' Sian said as she walked to the office door

''Ok then, we'll get in touch if theres any news, it will be ok you know'' Dr Brown sympatheticaly smiled

''Yeah i really hope so, and cheers'' Sian smiled back

''Soph babe, you coming?'' Sian said as she noticed sophie hasn't left her seat

''Yeah babe, i'll meet you outside yeah?'' Sophie asked Sian

''Ok, i'll meet you in the car'' Sian suspicously eyed sophie up before she left the room

''Are you Ok Sophie, is there something you want to ask me?'' Dr Brown worriedly asked sophie

''How long has Sian got, you know without a new heart? Sophie bluntly asked Dr Brown

''Jesus Sophie, you don't half put me on the spot! If she doesn't get a donar it could be 6 months tops, more than likely it would be 4'' Dr Brown replied as she looked deeply into Sophie's sad eye's

''What! Oh my god, i can't believe this is happening to us'' Sophie said as she got up from her chair and starting pacing the room

''Calm down sophie, lots of people go through this everyday'' Dr Brown tried to cool sophie

''I know this will sound stupid to you but...is there any chance that i could be Sian's donar? Sophie said as she ignored Dr Brown

''Sophie that's suicide!'' Dr Brown raised her voice at Sophies

''Don't you think i don't know that, but i'll do anything for Sian, even if it means me giving up my life in order to save her's'' Sophie argued back

''I'm sorry Sophie but that isn't possible'' Dr Brown said as she started to pack up her stuff and didn't look at Sophie

''Why not!'' Sophie shouted as she lost her temper

''Because it is illegal and it wouldn't be fair on Sian'' Dr Brown stopped what she was doing and looked at Sophie

''I don't care...'' Sophie stopped as she realised what Dr Brown had just said

''Wait, why would it be unfair on Sian, i'd be saving her life''Confusion etched on Sophie's face

''Do you really think Sian would want you to sacrifice your own life to save hers? I don't think she would because then she would have to live in a world where your not in it. I can't even begin to imagine what your going through right now Sophie because myself and the rest of the hospital can see just how much you two girls love and care about eachother and I know just how much you want to help her but going about it the way you want to isn't the right way'' Dr Brown truthely said

''Ughhh! Of course I know that, it's just i'll do anthing to make her better'' Sophie said as she slumped back into her chair with her head in her hands and a tear rolling down her cheek

''I know you do Sophie, I know you do'' Dr Brown said quietly as she left Sophie with her thoughts.


End file.
